My Life Lesson (short story realistic)
by MayMay Thorne
Summary: Basically the story of my first love. And the category has nothing to do with my story. I just had to do something in order to publish this short story. This story does have some meaning to it, so do please read
1. Chapter 1

I walk into my family and consumer science (FACS) class as a seventh grader. My teacher, Mrs. Milner. She assigns us our seats for the whole year. I get the last seat in the second row, since I'm so tall and putting me in the front row is asking to be tripped. Then a boy, crazy as it seems, walks into the classroom late. But he's taller than me. His mustache is growed in just a little so you can see it. His hair going in every direction, brown and long. Not pony-tail long, but pass the top if his ears.

He was wearing a gray hoodie with a skull on the front. He walked toward the back of the room, taking the empty eat next to me. Saying hi to his buddy I guessed, Brandon. Brandon is so short compared to him, he could be considered a dwarf or an elf. Then he turns his head toward the front of the class, not paying any mind to the blonde next to him. I say "Hey" and introduce myself. We get to talking and I learn more about him. He's funny, fourteen, claims he's not smart, and is a joker but is kinda like a bad boy sweet and caring.

We share interests and became friends. We start working as partners for class worksheets, hanging out after school and just wandering the halls. We got to know each others secrets, but I kept one from him. We'd back talk teachers, give each other answers, and whisper. Pass notes, hanging out as friends etc. Once a year the wrestlers selled chocolate so the team could raise money. There was a variety of flavors. Caramel, Mint Chocolate Chip, Dark Chocolate, Plain, Rice Crispie and Oreo.

My all time favorite is the Caramel. But I always forgot money, so I never bought one. One day, he walked in late again giving Mrs. Milner a fake excuse. She'd handed him the worksheet, and he turned around the corner around the cabinets and sat down at the wooden table hidden behind it. The table up against the wall. I sat at one end of the table always with my back against the back of the cabinets. He sat next to me, the chair on the one long-sided end and the chair too small for him.

Then a chair was skipped to his right and Brandon sat at the other end of the table directly across from me. He was smiling and took a Caramel chocolate bar out of his jacket pocket. I gave a big grin and asked for a piece. He took off the golden foil and you saw the chocolate had 4 parts. He broke one off and handed the deliciousness to me, the caramel oozing out. I wiped it with my finger and licked the sweetness. I thanked him, taking a bite of the chocolate.

I felt like I was in heaven, forgetting there was a 'No Eating In Class' rule. But Mrs. Milners' desk was on the other side of the room around the cabinets, out of her sight. It was bad, but fun to be a rebel around him. I handed him my worksheet so he would'nt fail this class. He continued talking, eating chocolate, and copying my answers. I laughed at his story of how he lost his shoe due to the mud, walking to school.

Mrs. Milner called for everyone to hand in our sheets at the end of class, two minutes before the bell would ring. Behind his back, he handed me the last square of chocolate, wrapped up in the gold foil. I mouthed "thank you" and walked to my next class.

But I ended up never eating that chocolate, but he wrapped the gold foil as a heart, gave it to me, and I saved it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I entered class, rubbing the foil heart. I heard him walking behind me and laughing with Brandon, teasing him about his shortness. I take my seat and he says "Hey" and Mrs. Milner begins her lecture. We pass notes about staying after school and walking down to the elementary school. Next thing I know, a paper is being handed to me and he jerks his head to our table. He gives Brandon a look and Brandon remains at his desk, asking a question to Mrs. Milner.

I sit down at my chair and he sits next to me. I start working on the sheet and he starts copying. Then he takes a piece of paper and attempts to make an airplane. Then Brandon walks over to watch. First attempt had failed. I grabbed my mp3 player and recorded this. He fixes the tail and flies it again. It worked and spun behind him. He shouts because he got it to semi-work. I snap a picture of his happy face and stop the recording.

I laugh as I watch it again. He looks at me and wonders what I'm smiling at. I confess I was recording him. He looks shocked and tells me to delete it. I promised it wouldn't go on YouTube and he let me keep it on my mp3. I take all three of our worksheets and hand them in. It was only matching on what each cooking item was. Spatulas, measuring spoons, bowls, etc.

I turn around and watch Brandon walk to his seat. I give him a smile and walk back behind the cabinets. then we talk a little about how annoying our siblings are. He looks over my shoulder and rolls his eyes at me. I turn and see Julianna staring and 'ooooh'-ing us. She tells me to talk to her and I roll my eyes sarcastically at him and walk over to Julianna. She asks me if I like him, and I say sure. He might look heavy but it just makes him look cuter in my opinion.

Julianna smiles and drags me over to him. She tells him I like him and he blushes, giving me a 'wow' look. I roll my eyes back. She asks him if he would like to go out with me. He looks at me and just smiles and asks "Do you want to?" I tell him "Only if you want to." Julianna smiles but I grab her hand and tell her not to spread the word. Just to keep it to herself. He agrees that's a good idea. She nods, ignoring me and heads back to her friends.

We both knew Julianna ain't gonna keep it to herself. He smiles and the bell rings. He grabs my stuff for me, and we walk next to each other down the hallway. He stops me and puts his arms out. It's awkward but cute so I give him a hug goodbye. He rests his head on mine since he's a good three inches taller than me. I say goodbye and he does the same handing me my stuff.

I watch him walk down the hallway, then go the other way to my next class. I can't believe I have my first boyfriend. And he's kinda cute too.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days afterward the word got out. And I knew how it started. Julianna. My friends question me, and people give me strange looks. It just re-assures me he is all mine. Or so I thought. But I walk into class as normal. him standing there. Looking like he got here early. I set my stuff down and give him a hug and say "Good morning babe" and I smile. He said he missed me, but I just nudge him, saying it was only twelve hours. He shrugs and smiles. I laugh and take my seat, letting the boredom begin.

Turned out we're starting a project. We take construction paper and make chains out of them all. We start out with groups. Of course our group was Brandon, Him and I. I figured Mrs. Milner knew about us and she gave me a wink. I winked back and walked to the table, him calling me to hurry up. We each had to think of one word that describes the other person.

Brandon chose 'Funny' for him with blue paper. I chose 'Witty' for Brandon. And he chose 'Beautiful' for me with purple paper. I gave him a smile and Brandon handed Mrs. Milner our strips. But he didn't walk back knowing he wanted him out of there. I sat on top of the table, staring at the high shelf the long chain was to be put on. It started from the front of the room, all the way to the back.

He joined me on our table, and held my hand. I crossed my ankles, letting my feet dangle. I could feel my heel ever so lightly touch the floor. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of my frizzy head. Then he lightly rested his head on mine. We sat there comfortably for about a couple minutes, then the class came closer, calling for him to help.

He tells me "Be right back" and he goes to help everybody. I grab my mp3 and snap pictures of him helping and using his height. When he was done, he gives me a tongue face and I get a picture. But before that day ended, when we were sitting on the table, I told him he was my first boyfriend. He said "Really?" and I said "Mmhmm." He acts shocked. But I loved that day so much and never wanted it to end, or us to ever depart.


	4. Chapter 4

It's 3rd period math, with one minute to go. I'm tapping my pencil, waiting for the bell to ring. This period couldn't be any longer. Ding! Ding! I quickly stand up and dodge people down the hallway. I look left and right. He might already be in Mrs. Milners room. I quickly open my locker and toss my math binder. I reach in my backpack for my notebook, but hands cover my eyes.

He says "Guess who?"and I say "Umm my boyfriend?" Then he uncovers my eyes, smiling. I say "Hey!" and I give him a hug. I shut my locker and he holds my hand all the way to class. As soon as I shut the door, the bell rings. Close call. But we take our seats, letting go of our hands. Today we were watching an episode of a TV show, Cake Boss.

I love this show. He shoves his desk close to me and I rest my head on his shoulder. During the movie we were whispering about walking down to the elementary school again. I did want to but I also wanted to finish my homeork. He convinced me to do it at home.


	5. Chapter 5

After more multiple times like that, things fell downhill. We were going to go to a dance together and I go, but he doesn't show. He says he had gotten sick and I believed him. The next dance he says he can go to. I get excited to go I tell my mom I was going with a guy. She grounded me from going. I call him crying and tell him to have a good time. I fall asleep crying that night.

Then I was woken up at ten pm with mom saying there was a message on the answering machine for me. It was him and literally the message was a break up. He said "Things weren't working out" and said he was "Sorry." Again I cried myself to sleep in misery that whole weekend. I show up on Monday, forced by my mother, the darkest bags under my eyes with messy hair.

I literally slumped around like a zombie, shutting everyone out and blocking their "Are you okay?"s. I had never felt heartbreak before, and it felt completely terrible. I hated being alone like I was, but pushed everyone away. I was afraid of more heartbreak. When it came time to go into my FACS class, I went into my locker and grabbed my binder. I was thankfull he wasn't in class that day.

Walking out of the classroom at the end of class, I went to my locker to put that binder away. Once I shut my locker, I turned and saw him walking down that hallway, holding my best friend Heathers' hand. I watched as he walked her to her locker. Then to the corner in the hallway where me and him used to stop and hug. He hugged her and she hugged him. She went into Mrs. Milners room and he walked away because I knew he went down to the alternative school.

I can honestly say my heart was one hundred percent shattered to splinters. And truthfully that was the start of something I never knew that could happen to me. My permanent suffering of my depression and self-harming. To this day I never consider myself beautiful no matter who tells me, or how much that person means to me. It's because that boy made me feel beautiful, and he washed that away with his good-bye.

Ever since then I've locked myself away from people, kept my barriers up, and only had my music left and other people with my problems to live for. I am not proud of it, but my scars are always permantly there forever. Love will literally tear you apart. It can make you and break you or both. I just hope this put some perspective and danger about love to at least a few people. I would hate it if someone went through the same as me. But I know there are others which is why I try to help. And I'm not saying never to find love, just keep your barriers, walls or shields up and don't expect too much.

"Human beings can be awful cruel to one another." - Mark Twain


End file.
